The Twin's Journey
by LadyFalcon
Summary: 'Lendel and 'Leana are forced to leave their home, only to come across a man bathing in the lake. Wraning: SLASH ~COPLETE~ R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story except Lucy, Reakal, and the mean father, I have switched around all the names, they are not the same as they are in the books. Everything else belongs to Mercedes Lackey, even though I wish they were mine, please dont sue me I have no money. LadyFalcon: Hi well not that, that's over with lets get down to the... Door opens in walks BlackRaven BlackRaven: Let the Story begin. LadyFalcon: Hey that's my line. BlackRaven: Too bad I already said it. LadyFalcon: Ugh fine then be that way.  
  
The Twin's Journey!  
  
"Lucy how many times do I have to tell you that Tylendel wont fall in love with you. No matter how hard you try." Kylenna stated impatiently. "But why? I just don't get it." Lucy wailed. "Why? You ask me why?" Kylenna was exasperated, "You know why. Tylendel doesn't like girls. He is shay'a'chern." "That doesn't mean anything. He just doesn't like girls because they don't like him," Lucy replied confidently, "I can change his mind." "No you can't, I have known him longer than you have, ever since he became shay'a'chern. He's my brother for crying out loud, if anyone would know he's faking it I would." Kylenna said. "But I am better than all those girls," she continued as if she didn't even hear 'Lenna, "I can and will change his mind. Papa will allow it of course, The whole town is waiting to see who can change him, and I will be the one to do it." "Do you realize," 'Lenna said, "that any chance you had of 'changing' my brother just went downhill. You tell me you want him to fall in love with you and to marry you, then you tell me you only want that so you can win this stupid bet the rest of the town has going on. How stupid do you think he is or I am for that matter? Do you really think I will let him marry you? After what you just told me?" "He will marry me, he will fall in love with me." Lucy said. "I am going to say this once more and only once, my brother is shay'a'chern. He likes guys, men, what ever you want to call them, not girls." 'Lenna growled loudly "Now I want you to leave. I want you off my property within the next 3 minutes or I go inside and get the bow and arrows and start shooting." Lucy gave a scared startled sound, that sounded more like a squeak, turned around and ran as fast as she could, without tripping over the hem of her skirt, to her buggy, got in and snapped the reins, so the buggy almost flew out of the driveway. Behind her, 'Lenna heard foot steps. Knowing who it was she put on a fake face of annoyance and turned around. Tylendel was standing behind her with a look of immense gratitude on his face. "Thanks sis." Tylendel said shyly. "Tell me," she responded, "why is it that when ever Lucy comes over and starts about that, I am always the one to tell her over and over that you in fact are shay'a'chern, and you always seem to pop out right after she leaves." "I-I'm sorry 'L-Lenna," he stuttered, "I-I d-didn't t-think you-," "Oh shush," 'Lenna smiled affectionately, "I'm just teasing you. The fact of the matter is, that I love telling her off when she starts on the particular subject." Tylendel heaved a sigh of relief, smiled and said, "Think it worked this time?" "Oh probably not. Girls like that never give up, she'll probably kill you first." 'Lenna answered truthfully. "Oh." He said shortly. "But you shouldn't worry that probably won't happen. Besides if it comes to that I'll protect you." She said. "I'm sure you will." 'Lendel said the glanced at the sky as if to tell the time, "Do you want me to give you a ride to town, I have to pick up some stuff." "Damn. I have to go to work don't I?" 'Lenna said, "Yes you can drive me. You can pick me up to." OK. Let me get the buggy hitched up and I'll meet you in front in about 10 minutes." 'Lendel offered. "All right." 'Lenna said and turned to walk away. "Ah 'Lendel?" She turned back toward him. "Yeah?" 'Lendel responded turning toward his sister. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about where Lucy is concerned." She told him soberly. "I don't deserve you ashke sh'aen." He replied pulling her toward him for a hug. "I know you don't," She responded, "but who else is going to protect you from all things that want to do you harm?" "I love you sis." 'Lendel said hugging her harder. "I know, believe me I know." She replied trying not to cry, "I love you to ashke sh'el." "Let's go before you are late for work." 'Lendel said letting go of 'Lenna while trying to hide that he was crying at the same time.  
  
"It's nice to see that you remembered to dress respectfully for work today, Kylenna." Mr. Frelennye her boss said, almost as soon as she entered the shop. He always made a point to make some kind of remark about the type of clothing she was wearing. 'Lenna and her brother were always the high point of some ones conversation, weather it was about 'Lendel's choice of lovers, or about the type of clothing they wore, either way people were always gawking at them or snickering behind their backs. The only reason 'Lenna still had the job at "The Shop" was because she was the only person in town who would put up with a jerk for a boss. 'Lenna didn't bother to acknowledge what he had said, she learned that it was better to ignore him. She said good-bye to 'Lendel, reminded him to pick her up later that night, after she finished work. After 'Lendel left she went to the back room and started on her work for the day.  
  
He was having more trouble than usual today. On the days when Tylendel went to the wholesale store, Mr. Smith was usually there and he didn't get hassled much. Today Mr. Smith was not there, his son Reakal was running the store this morning. Reakal, 'Lendel shuttered at the thought. He had never gotten along with Reakal, not even before he became shay'a'chern, worse than that, Reakal was convinced that he was in love with 'Lenna. She had tried going out with him in the past, but that didn't go well. Now she wouldn't even look at him, and that pissed him off even more. The problem with that was that he took his anger toward her out on 'Lendel. 'Lendel knew what was going to come after the teasing, the same thing happened every time he encountered this particular group of people. He had learned to just put up with it, if he didn't fight back then it would be over sooner. There was nothing he could do to prevent it, if he told 'Lenna she would get upset and start feeling guilty, then she would go and probably do them harm to say the least. Out of the corner of his eye 'Lendel saw something swinging toward the side of his face, and braced himself just before he felt it connect with it's target, He felt himself falling, hitting the ground. He let himself get swallowed by the darkness, at least I wont feel anything till they're finished, was his last concious thought.  
  
'Lendel awoke the next day feeling something wet on his forehead. He tired to left his hand but it was being pressed to the bed and he couldn't move it. He opened his eyes and saw 'Lenna sitting next to him. "F-father?" He asked her. "Don't worry I told him you got dragged by your horse." She smiled sweetly, "Kayle agreed that I should make that happen if you even try to lie to me about what happened." "I-I'm sorry sh'aen," He said, "I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault." 'Lenna leaned closer to him, looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "What didn't you want me to feel responsible for?" "F-for Reakal." He said. Her eyes narrowed, "What about Reakal?" "H-he... Ever since you told him you weren't interested he seems to think that beating up on me is a good way to get back at you." He replied, regretting what was coming next. "He what?" 'Lenna exploded, "He's been beating you? To get back at me? And you did not tell me? What is wrong with you? Did you think he would eventually stop?" "'Lenna please," 'Lendel tried, "You are being irrational. It wasn't that bad, I-" "Wasn't that bad?" She asked as though she was amazed at what she heard, "How could it not have been that bad? I had to practically lift you into the back of the buggy yesterday afternoon, and it wasn't that bad. Have you gone mad?" All right that's it. 'Lendel had, had it, he jumped out of bed and on to the floor totally unaware that he was stark naked. "See?" He yelled because he knew it was the only way he could get through to her. "See? This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would do this you do it all the time someone even lays a hand on me. Do you not think that I can take care of myself? Do you think I like the whole town thinking that I can't take care of myself? That my sister has to fight my battles for me? Do you know what it's like to have everybody shun you because you are shay'a'chern? And on top of that they think I am even less of a man because you always come to 'protect' me from the rest of the town. You know what? You don't know what it is like because you aren't shay'a'chern, because you don't have your sister fighting your battles for you like you were still five years old, for the gods sake." He paused for breath, "Well let me tell you something. I am not five years old anymore. I am not unable to take care of myself. I can fight my own battles, and I don't want you to inter fear." He looked at her shocked face impatiently, "Well?" "I-I. 'Lendel I didn't know you felt this way." She looked up at him, "I didn't think you cared much. You never said anything. If you had I would have backed off." "Never mind 'Lenna." He sat down on the bed beside her and flopped backward so the rest of him was lying on the bed. Then he heard a kind of strangled sound and looked over at 'Lenna, she was turning red. "What is it?" He asked, but she just shook her head and continued to try and hide her laughter. Finally she broke and let out a howl of laughter. "What is it? What's so funny?" He asked. She just continued to laugh and then she motioned for him to look down, he did, and looked up blushing fiercely and grabbing at the blanket. After he was finished wrapping the blanket around his waist he looked at 'Lenna, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, and pointed to the door. "If you are quite finished laughing at me," He said dryly, "Could you please go so I can dress." 'Lenna got off the bed and was still laughing when she shut the door behind her. Tylendel was standing there trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed that he was not wearing clothes while he was yelling at Kylenna.  
  
"So the whole time he was yelling at me," 'Lenna said to Kayle and Kevron, in the forest late that afternoon, "he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Then when I started laughing and motioned for him to look down, and he looked back up, his face was as red as the sun at sunset. Then he made a quick grab for the bed covers, wrapped them around himself, looked at me, pointed to the door and said, 'If you are quite through laughing at me, please go so I can dress." :Well: Kayle mind spoke, :It would seem that Tylendel has recovered from his little incident quite well: "Come on Kayle." Kevron complained, "Lighten up a little. It isss funny, what happened to ourrr Tylendel." :Oh.. I have know doubt that it is very funny but I do have to pretend that I am on Tylendel's side in all of this: Kayle replied with a hint of laughter in his mind voice. "It is a very nice thing," said a voice behind them, "for a person to take a walk in the woods, to see his friends, and stumble onto everyone laughing at him, when there is a perfectly good explanation for the whole matter." "What is that explanation?" 'Lenna asked with a wide grin spreading across her face. "I wasn't myself. I had a concussion." He said confidently. "That is not an excuse, how many concussions have you had in the past? Did you ever jump out of bed stark naked with the others? No you didn't." 'Lenna said. "All right there is no excuse." He replied, "But it wasn't funny." "Yes it was. You just have to look at it differently." 'Lenna said. "How exactly would I have to look at it for it to be funny?" He asked suspiciously. "Look at it through sssomeone elssse'sss eyesss." Kevron answered. "OK, I'll look at it through 'Lenna's eyes." 'Lendel was stared blankly into the trees for a few minutes, and looked back at them with a wide grin spreading across he face, "All right, it is funny from 'Lenna's view." "See I told you." she told him.  
  
"What arrre we going to do about Rrreakal?" Kevron asked when they were all seated beside the lake. "I don't think we should do anything." Tylendel said. "Why, in the nine hells, not?" 'Lenna asked exasperated, "If we don't do anything it's just going to continue." "It doesn't matter," 'Lendel responded, "We are going to be leaving soon aren't we? We said we would leave this place on our 18th birthday. That's just two days away, I can stay out of town for two days." :I agree, we should just not do anything: Kayle said. "I alssso agrrree." Kevron spoke up. "But, he hurt you, don't you want vengeance?" 'Lenna said. "No I don't." He replied. "You always were the kind one." 'Lenna sighed.  
  
'Lenna and 'Lendel got home late that night. They walked in through the back door hoping their father would be asleep. They knew he hated when they were late coming home, he was very strict on that rule. He had always hated the fact that Tylendel was shay'a'chern, and beat him for that fact, Kylenna tried to stop it, but when she kept getting hurt 'Lendel made her promise that she would not inter fear. So when ever she saw their father coming, she always turned the other way. Another thing he hated was that they always called him 'father'. 'Lenna and 'Lendel thought the terms dad or daddy belonged to someone who deserved it, not someone who beat their children. 'Lendel and 'Lenna made a promise to each other and to Kayle and Kevron, after their mother died, that on the day of their 18th birthday they would pack their bags and leave. That day was two days away. They walked through the door, that led from the kitchen to the garden, and stopped dead. There in front of them was their father sitting at the kitchen table, his feet on the table, with a scary gleam in his eyes. "Why you late?" He said, "I told you, you aint allowed to stay out late. Why you late?" "I-um-we were ah..." 'Lendel stuttered. He was scared, 'Lenna could tell just by looking at him. When ever they did something wrong it usually meant 'Lendel got beating for it. "We were in the forest." 'Lenna spoke up from behind 'Lendel. "Shut up girl." He said, "I wasn't talkin' to you. Well boy?" 'Lendel looked at 'Lenna, the look in his eyes told her to go up stairs. "We were in the forest." He said as 'Lenna walked through the kitchen door to.  
  
"W-what happened?" 'Lenna asked, from the doorway to 'Lendel's bedroom, later that night. He motioned for her to come in. She was sitting on his bed while he rummaged around for his medical kit, unsuccessfully not finding it. When he finally gave up, 'Lenna pushed him onto the bed, went to the wardrobe and pulled out his medical kit. "Why do you always know where I put my things?" He asked. "Someone has to." She replied and pulled out a jar, opened it and started to spread the cream on to his eye and lip, "Answer the question." She demanded. "He wants me gone first thing in the morning." He stated, "Said he didn't want a pervert for a son." "What? How can he do that? You are his son." She said. "No I am not his son, just as you are not his daughter." He said casually. "What?" She asked confused, "Not his children?" "We are not his children. Mom was pregnant already when he married her." He answered. "Then why did he marry her?" She asked. "I don't know, and frankly I don't care." He said angrily. "Well that's a relief." She sighed. "What's a relief?" he asked. "We are not his children. We can leave now, and never look back. You see, him telling you leave, gives us an excuse to leave two days earlier." She finished bandaging him got up and left, before he could say anything.  
  
"'Lenna wake up." 'Lendel whispered into her ear two days later. "Wha-" She opened her eyes halfway and saw who was talking to her and smiled, "Why? I'm so comfy. I don't want to get up." "You must," He replied, "I have a present for you." "Why?" She asked, then her eyes lit with understanding, "Happy birthday ashke sh'el. Your present is in my bag, you can get it, I'm just too comfy to move." "Tell herrr," Kevron called from somewhere above her. "that if ssshe doesss not get up I ssshall lift her out of bed and drop her in the lake." "All right," She said crawling out of her bedroll, "Damn gryphon." She grumbled. "What wasss that?" Kevron said landing beside her. "I said 'Damn gryphon'" she replied. "Oh.. OK." he said and sauntered off. 'Lenna stood up, stretched and looked over in the direction of her brother, and saw a very large wolf like creature, a kyree, "Good morning Kayle. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked him. :I Slept extremely well, thank you for asking.: He answered. "You're welcome." She said and went in search of her brother. "'Lendel?" She called, "Where's my present?" "Here." He said from behind her. She turned around and gasped. He was holding the most beautiful cloak she had ever seen. It was long and white with silver, green and gold weaved into it. "It's beautiful." She said taking it from him and wrapping it about her. "Thank you." She walked over to her saddle bags and pulled out a cloak that was almost exactly the same as the one he had given her except instead of green in it there was a nice sky blue weaved into the material. "I think that we should somehow attempt to stop giving each other the same gifts." She said handing it to him. "No way." He said, "It's less confusing this way." "Well now that you have yourrr giftsss can we go now?" Kevron asked from behind 'Lendel. "Okay let's pack up." 'Lenna said laughing.  
  
"We're lost." Kylenna stated later that afternoon. "Hold on a minute before you start making assumptions." 'Lendel said and turned to look at Kayle and Kevron with a questioning look in his eyes. "We arrre lossst, but I do not think therrre isss any dangerrr." Kevron replied. : I agree with both assumptions: Kayle said. "We are truly pathetic." 'Lenna stated. "How?" 'Lendel asked. "Well think about it." She answered, "Here we are two humans, a gryphon and a kyree and we manage to get lost." "She's right." 'Lendel agreed, "We are pathetic. Truly pathe-" He stopped. "What is it?" 'Lenna asked. "shh." He said and listened. In the direction of the waterfall he could hear, what sounded like a young man, laughing. "Wait here." He told 'Lenna, "I'll take Kayle and go check it out." Before she could disagree, he was gone.  
  
Tylendel followed the voice for a few minutes, through the trees and into a clearing beside the lake. He stopped dead, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, there standing under the waterfall was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and he was naked. :Close that mouth: Kayle said with a snicker. 'Lendel promptly closed his mouth and continued to stare at the man for a few more seconds then turned and started to walk away. The next thing he knew he was falling to the ground. "Damn it Kayle what'd you do that for." He yelled fiercely and Kayle snickered some more, 'Lendel swore he could see him smiling, if a kyree could smile. He heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw the young man running toward him while doing up his pants. 'Lendel closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh gods, this is just what I was trying to avoid." He rolled over and got to his knees before the man got to him and offered him a hand up. 'Lendel took advantage of that hand, he grabbed it and pulled himself up all the while trying to catch his breath. He took a step back and stumbled. "Whoa now." The man said catching hold of 'Lendel before he fell, "Don't fall." "Damn dog." 'Lendel muttered under his breath and stood away from the man. :I am not a dog: Kayle responded his voice full of humor. "Was that you watching me bathe?" The man whispered. "Well, well, well." A voice said from behind 'Lendel. He turned around to see 'Lenna and Kevron walking toward them. "I wouldn't have been so worried if you had told me you would be..um...not alone." "'Lenna I-um-" He faltered. "Your brother tripped." The man behind him said. "I can imagine." She said dryly, "He's very clumsy. Who are you?" "I am Dirk k'Treva." He replied. "I am Kylenna, this is my brother Tylendel this is Kevron and this is--Where's Kayle?" She asked looking around. "He's not important." 'Lendel said. :I am very important: Kayle said coming out from under a bush. 'Lenna looked suspiciously at him and asked, "All right what'd you do?" "He tripped me." 'Lendel said. "Why?" She asked "I think," Dirk said, "that I would have something to do with that." "What? Why?" She asked. "I am not at liberty to say." He said with a slow wink to Kayle. "Oh well." She sighed, "I can see that I'm not going to get a straight answer." She looked at 'Lendel, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine sh'aen." He said. "Sh'aen?" Dirk asked. "It means sister." 'Lendel said. "I know what it means. I was just curious about how you came to know it." He said. "Why?" 'Lenna asked. "Very few people who are not Tayledras know the language. It is odd that you should know it." Dirk replied. "Our mother taught it to us before she died." 'Lendel said. "She gave us these necklaces also and said they were Hawkbrother." 'Lenna offered as she took off her necklace and handed it to Dirk. Without another word he turned around and walked back to his clothing. A few minutes later he came walking back to them holding 'Lenna's necklace in one hand and in the other he held another one almost identical to hers, except the feathers were different. Then he put them both into his left hand and held up his left arm, a few seconds later a snow white owl flew down from above them and settled itself on his arm. He looked into the birds eyes as if they were speaking to each other. After a few seconds he nodded and looked over to 'Lendel and 'Lenna. "If you do not mind," He said casually, "I would like to bring you to the k'Treva Vale when I go back tomorrow." 'Lenna looked as if she were about to say something but he interrupted her by saying, "You do not have to come if you do not want to know who your real father is." "How did you know about that?" 'Lenna asked suspiciously. He nodded to the owl and replied, "Kris told me, he also mentioned some other things I will not say in case he is incorrect." "'Lenna," Tylendel said, "I-I think we should go. I have this feeling that we should." She looked from one to the other, then back to her brother and said, "I would like to speak alone with Dirk first, Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" He shook his head and 'Lenna looked to Dirk, "Walk with me?" She asked and turned to walk into the forest leaving him to follow. Dirk glanced at 'Lendel long enough to smile warmly, then turned to follow 'Lenna.  
  
"I don't know you very well," 'Lenna told Dirk when they stopped walking, "but something tells me I should trust you, so I do." Dirk nodded in understanding. "I don't know your people though, I don't know what is acceptable and what is not." She paused, "I am going to be very blunt, Tylendel is shay'a'chern, he has been through alot, most of it bad, for what he is. What I want to know is how will he be treated going to your Vale being what he is?" "He will be treated like I am treated, and the rest of us who are shay'a'chern, are treated. We are treated like human beings, my people do not shun others because of who they chose to pren'a with." Dirk smiled at the look of astonishment on her face. "You are shay'a'chern?" She asked. "I am." He nodded. "Drats." She cursed. "Why drats?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face. "I finally meet a good-looking guy and he turns out to be shay'a'chern." She answered, "Oh well. I've made my decision Let's go find out what trouble Kayle has gotten 'Lendel into."  
  
"We're going?" 'Lendel asked when he saw them step through the trees. "Yes we shall go to the k'Treva Vale." 'Lenna answered, "But first we swim." She said and changed into her swim suite.  
  
'Lendel was feeling a little left out, 'Lenna and Dirk were laughing and playing, whispering in each others ears and dunking each other. He was jealous. He was jealous of Kylenna because she was getting the attention that he wanted for himself. 'Lendel had never been the kind to deny that he was attracted to a person and he was very attracted to Dirk k'Treva. Who wouldn't be? he asked himself, He's so handsome. But not shay'a'chern. That was another reason he was jealous of his sister, she was female, he wasn't. At the same time he was also jealous of Dirk. Dirk was taking his big sister away. 'Lenna always teased him not Dirk. Right now she was whispering in his era, teasing him obviously because when she finished he blushed and looked away. Then they both swam out of he view. The next thing he knew he was being pulled under water. 'Lenna was at it again, but this time she wouldn't get away with it. He felt around under the water and his hand came in contact with her leg, he grabbed it with both his hands and pulled. as soon as he was done pulling he swam out of her reach and stood up- -and saw 'Lenna sitting on the bank laughing. Slowly he turned around and was Dirk shaking the water out of his hair. "I'm so sorry," 'Lendel said in a rush, "I thought you were 'Lenna." Behind him 'Lenna laughed harder. Dirk walked toward him and said, "Do not worry, fair is fair." Then he bent his head and kissed 'Lendel on the cheek. Before 'Lendel could even blink he was walking back toward 'Lenna, who was smiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" 'Lenna asked that night when they were sitting beside the fire, Dirk asleep in his bedroll. "Nothing. Why?" He asked. "You were acting strange this evening." She responded, "Come to think of it you've been acting strange since Dirk and I got back from our talk." She smiled, "Why is that I wonder." He blushed and looked away, "You're jealous." She exclaimed, "Why?" He glanced at her but didn't say anything. He didn't need to it was right there written on his face for everyone to see. "Your attracted to him aren't you?" "N-no." He protested weakly and then saw that she didn't believe him, "All right, yes I am. But it doesn't matter." "Why doesn't it matter?" She asked. "Because," He said, "Dirk's not shay'a'chern." "Yes he is." She replied. "And- what did you say? Dirk's shay'a'chern?" He asked. "Before this conversation goes any further," Said a voice coming in the direction of Dirk's bed roll, "I feel I should let you know that I am awake. I also feel that I should verify what 'Lenna has said. It is true Tylendel, I am Shay'a'chern. "But-how?-Why?" 'Lendel asked blushing. "The usual way, for the usual reasons." 'Lendel could hear the laughter in his voice. "Now to sleep you two. We shall wake early tomorrow."  
  
"Master Starflight." Dirk said walking toward the middle-aged man who met them at the entrance to the k'Treva Vale late the next afternoon. He stopped in front of the man and held out his hand. The men waved it away and embraced him. When he had finally pulled away Dirk took the man's arm and led him over to 'Lendel and 'Lenna. "Master Starflight." He repeated. " Hai'yasha ke'chara I've told you over and over not to call me 'Master'" Starflight scolded. Dirk smiled and said, "Starflight, I would like meet Tylendel and his sister Kylenna." He looked to them and smiled, "This is my mentor Starflight. Do not let his meanness scare you, it is just an act. He is really a big teddy bear." He winked.  
  
"Tomorrow I shall tell you why I have brought you here." Dirk said later that night. He was walking them back to their rooms which were in his living space, Dirk had not built himself an ekele yet because he had wanted to wait until he was finished training. "I shall say goodnight here if you do not mind. I am sure you can find your way to your rooms." He paused then, "Zhai'helleva" then he was gone into his room. There was a knock at his door twenty minutes later, "Come in." Dirk said thinking it was one of the Hertasi dropping off clothing. "Dirk?" Tylendel's voice said from behind him, he turned just as 'Lendel was closing the door, "Can I bother you?" He asked. "Sure come sit down." He motioned to the chair at the other end of the table he was working at. He stacked the papers he was working on and put them in a folder and off to the side. He stretched his cramped fingers and leaned forward just as 'Lendel finished getting comfortable in the chair. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "I was just wondering," He started, "why is every one so accepting here?" "Ah that is what ails you, I was wondering what it was." A large lizard creature came into the room carrying a platter of bread and cheese, a pitcher of wine and two goblets. "Thank you Ashen, have you met Tylendel yet?" The Hertasi shook his head, "Then it seems introductions are in order, Tylendel this is Ashen, Ashen this is Tylendel, Kylenna's twin. Have you met her yet?" "It is nice to meet you." he said to 'Lendel, then to Dirk, "Yes I have met Kylenna, I went to see if she needed anything before she went to sleep, she introduced herself and assured me she was fine. If you need nothing more I will go." He turned and left. "Now in answer to your question, we are so accepting because we do not believe that people should be judged by who they choose to pren'a. I am not sure if you can understand that but I truly do not know how else to explain it. Do you understand what I am saying?" He asked. "I-I think so." He said, "That's what you were talking to 'Lenna about isn't it. About my being shay'a'chern?" "Yes, she was worried that you would be shunned or worse." He said, "Do you mind that we were talking about you?" "No, I'm used to it. She keeps trying to protect me even when I don't need it." He replied. "She loves you." Dirk stated pouring them each a glass of wine and motioning for 'Lendel to help himself to the bread and cheese. "Sometimes I think that's her biggest fault." He slipped then cursed himself for it. "Oh, how so?" Dirk asked. "Well, she doesn't have any friends because of me. People shun her for standing up for me, I don't ask her to she just does it, no questions asked." He said reluctantly. "Did you ever think that those kinds of friends, who shun her because she defends you to them, are not worth having?" He asked. "I have but if I were not shay'a'chern it wouldn't matter," 'Lendel said sipping his wine, "She would probably be in love and married by now." "And you should not, is that it?" He asked. "I don't know, but you know very well they do not allow same sex marriages." He replied. "What about love? Should you not have that also?" Dirk asked. "I don't know. All I know is that 'Lenna should, and she won't get it anytime soon with me around." 'Lendel stated. "What if she does not want that?" Dirk said "She does." He said. "Has she told you?" Dirk asked. "No." 'Lendel said weakly. "Perhaps, Your wanting 'Lenna to be in love, and her not being in love has convinced you that you should not love until she does." Dirk stated. "That's not why I'm not with someone." He protested. "Then why are you not?" Dirk asked. "I-," He blushed, "I haven't met anyone I want to be with." "The truth." Dirk said. "All right, I'm to shy to do anything about my feelings." He said reluntically "Why?" Dirk asked grabbing a piece of cheese and bread. "I don't know." 'Lendel stated weakly. "Let us try another question." Dirk said, "Why have you been shy around me since last night?" "It's because of last night that I've been shy around you." He answered. "I know, but why?" Dirk asked. "I-I don't know why." He said. "I do." He replied and smiled at the look of astonishment on 'Lendel's face, "It is because deep down you want your sister to be happy before you are, so you act shy around the men you meet that are more than one night things. You shy away from the others because you think that if you do they will just move in to the next man who comes along." He leaned forward and looked 'Lendel straight in the eyes, "Let me tell you something else I am not going anywhere and I can outlast you however long it takes, That my loshar is a promise. With that he stood up, went to the door and opened it for 'Lendel, "If you have no more questions, you should go to bed, in your bed." 'Lendel got out of the chair and almost as if under a spell, left the room. Dirk shut the door with a sigh. He stripped his clothes and went to bed.  
  
He was woken up half an hour later by his mattress moving and someone crawling in beside him, he knew instinctively who it was, he sat up and whispered, "'Lendel what are you doing?" "I don't want to out last you, Dirk." He said nervously "I don't want to wait." Dirk laid back down smiling, gathered 'Lendel in his arms and whispered into his ear, "I don't want to wait either ashke."  
  
Dirk woke the next day to a knock on his door, he didn't even have time to fully wake up before his door was flung open and 'Lenna ran in, "Dirk," She said, "I can't find 'Lendel anywhere." She stopped dead in the middle of the room looking at the messy clump of hair spilling out from under the covers. It was obvious that he had someone in the bed with him, he hoped it wasn't obvious that, that someone was 'Lendel lying with his head on Dirk's chest, the covers just covered his face. No such luck, 'Lendel started to wake up. "Dirk," He said in a sleep blurred voice, "what's all the noise?" He finally opened his eyes and looked toward the end of the bed, "Morning sis could you keep it down a bit? I really don't want to get up yet, too comfy." A slow smile spread across her face, "I think I'll go now. Sleep all you want, in fact sleep all day, I can keep myself busy." With that she walked out and shut the door behind her. Dirk looked down beside him and saw that 'Lendel had fallen asleep again lying on his back, Dirk turned away from him and tried to get some more sleep. He woke up an hour later to 'Lendel whispering in his ear. "I love you." Dirk figured he was sleeping so he turned over with his eyes closed, once he was comfortable he opened his eyes- -and looked right into 'Lendel's smiling face. "Good morning ashke" Tylendel whispered "Um..." Dirk smiled, "Very good morning." "Do we have to get out of bed today?" 'Lendel asked. "Yes we do. Do you not want to see my surprise?" Dirk said. "Of course I do." He replied. Good. Has Ashen been by yet?" He asked. "He just left." 'Lendel replied  
  
Starflight, Tylendel, Kylenna and Dirk were all gathered in Starflight's ekele seated in a circle on the floor. "The reason I have brought you all here is quite simple," Dirk started, "I believe that Starflight is your father. Now let me explain, First of all would be the necklaces," He looked at 'Lenna, "Would you please let Starflight see yours?" He watched his mentors face as she handed him her necklace. "This is all very good ke'chara, but it means nothing, I told you my child and it's mother died a very long time ago." Satrflight pointed out. "You said that but how long ago was that?" He asked. "18 years, three days ago." He replied and 'Lenna gasped. "You see, 'Lenna and 'Lendel turned 18 three days ago. Also look at each other, look how much you resemble each other. How else could they have gotten the necklaces, How else could their mother have known Tayledras well enough to teach them. Everything points to it." Sratflight looked at him a moment and nodded. He turned to 'Lendel and asked, "What was your mothers name?" "Amelia." He answered. "No it is not true, Amelia died carrying my child. They said she did," He looked to Dirk his eyes gleaming, "Why would they lie?" Then he looked back to 'Lenna and 'Lendel just as they through themselves at him crying. To Dirk this was a family thing, he was feeling out of place, slowly he made his way down the bren'an and onto the ground. "Dirk?" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see 'Lenna standing behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said then disappeared up the bren'an.  
  
'Lendel had been looking all over for Dirk. So far he was unsuccessful, he had one last spot to try then he was going back to Dirk's room and was going to wait there until he got back. He walked toward the hot springs and through the doorway. Dirk was sitting in the farthest one, head back and eyes closed. He walked to where Dirk was and sat on the edge of the pool. Dirk opened one eye and smiled. "Why are you not with Starflight and your sister?" He asked. "Because," 'Lendel replied "I would rather be with you. 'Lenna's bonding with dad she needs that more than I do. I have you. I love you Dirk and I want to be with you forever, I know you don't love me but-" " Oh 'Lendel I do love you. I just did not want to scare you off by telling you. Then you said it this morning and I thought you were sleeping, so I ignored it." Dirk said. "What a pair of fools we are." 'Lendel said with a shy laugh. "Join me?" Dirk asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I believe that I will." 'Lendel replied and promptly started to strip.  
  
"Well dad what do you think of our new couple?" 'Lenna asked later that day when they were all seated in Dirk's living space. Dirk and 'Lendel were off in the corner siting in an chair reading a book. "I am very glad they have found each other. Dirk was beginning to worry me, before you two came along. Tell me you are planning on staying in the Vale?" He asked hopefully. "I'm afraid we have no choice if I try to break the two of them up I'm liable to get bitten." She sighed. "What of you?" He asked. "No special men?" "Just you, Dirk and 'Lendel." She answered. "Well we will have to remedy that." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Want to know what Starflight told me?" Dirk asked, late that night when they were already in bed. "Hmm...?" 'Lendel replied. "He thinks we are Shay'kreth'ashke." Dirk whispered in his ear. "I agree with him." "Yes I fear it is true," 'Lendel said, "You are now stuck with me forever." "I can't wait." He replied running his hands down 'Lendel's chest. "Shall we get started." He whispered in to 'Lendel's ear. "Hmm.. we should." 'Lendel replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Language-- Tayledras  
  
Zhai'helleva -- wind to thy wings (farewell) shay'a'chern -- one whose lover is like self; gender wise shay'kreth'ashke -- lifebonded partner ashke -- beloved sh'aen -- sister sh'el -- brother ekele -- the physical home of a Tayledras. kind of like an extravagant tree house bren'an -- rope ladder used on ekeles Vale -- the area inside which the clan lives, surrounded by a magical barrier or "curtain" pren'a -- to mate Ke'chara -- familiar student Hertasi -- large lizard like creature, they do the cooking, cleaning and mending Kyree -- large wolf like creature, they can mindspeak to humans Hawkbrothers -- another name for Tayledras Hai'yasha -- exclamation (my goodness) loshar -- friend 


End file.
